User talk:Wilfred
__TOC__ Images *Hey Buddy, I have reuploaded all the images properly into the database and so we are totaly ready to rock and roll. However there are three images in the database that just don't seem to exist. You uploaded them in feb. , , . If you still have these pictures on your computer then I suggest that you just use the "Upload a new version of this file" function on the image page and reupload it. Rock on dude :) --Josh Parker 17:02, 28 May 2006 (PDT) **Strange. Those were the only images uploaded for a month or so. Still, I've still got them so I will reupload. Doc Pop *Already done buddy :) He is quite the artist indeed. --Josh Parker 09:40, 7 May 2006 (PDT) Bots *What do you know about Wiki Bots? How to set one up, what it can do, and so on? I think we are big enough that we should get something running to keep simple things with a consistant style. --Josh Parker 16:05, 5 April 2006 (PDT) **Very little about setting one up, but I have a reasonable understanding of what they do. Did you have a specific task in mind? Bots can only do simple repetitive things. --Wilfred (talk| ) 00:16, 6 April 2006 (PDT) Bullets *What were you saying about replacing bullets? Sounds cool, I'd like to know more--Josh Parker 14:58, 30 March 2006 (PST) *A lot of the people pages are copy-pasted from the Ducan site e.g. Rodrigo Yokota is copied from here. I want use to use proper * wiki bullets and organise so it fits in better on the wiki. --Wilfred (talk| ) 06:11, 31 March 2006 (PST) Spelling correction *On your user page you say that you will run checks to make sure yo-yo and offstring are spelled with a consistancy. How do you do this? Is it a bot program? I'm curious. --Josh Parker 07:17, 12 March 2006 (PST) **Lol. I wish I could set up a bot, but my coding skills aren't up to it and I currently don't have time to learn. If you click those links on my page they simply use the search facility here to check for articles with those words in then I edit them myself. --Wilfred (talk| ) 07:19, 12 March 2006 (PST) New user login *New user login has been fixed, I'll get to work on uploads. Just so you know I don't know much about php or coding or anything.... but Derek has been way busy lately so he hasn't gotten a chance to look at it. --Josh Parker 05:02, 1 March 2006 (PST) Upgrade and Logo Contest Wilfred, there were some issues with the overall server impact that could have resulted in a loss of data for a multitude of sites, I needed to ensure that no sites would be affected from the slight bug I found. However the Wiki conversion has been completed. I also updated the information about the Logo in your contest. While the image can be taller then 135px, the most universal size will be 135px X 135 px. B3Kid 10:59, 15 February 2006 (PST) *Wilfred, yeah, I'll change the page to reflect the end date. --Josh Parker 16:58, 29 March 2006 (PST) Yo-yo page names Hi Wilfred, please take a look at the Reviews page. There is a naming convention for pages for yo-yos. It usually lists the manufacturer first like Team Losi Cherry Bomb. So the proper link to the Bumble Bee is already Pro-Yo Turbo Bumble Bee. Please also create a link for all the yo-yo pages you create over there. Otherwise: good work. :) --HB 00:27, 9 Feb 2006 (PST) **Apologies, I've sorted it out now. ** No appologies necessary. :) --HB 10:06, 9 Feb 2006 (PST) Welcome Thanks for coming on board Wilfred! We can use all the help we can get.. :) And good grammer is always important, so don't let yourself feel like that is a smaller contribution... --ShawnF 05:19, 8 Feb 2006 (PST) * Thanks Wilfred. I'm still getting the hang of editing the pages. I'll take a look at the guidelines (yeah, I should've done that before :)). Sorry for any inconvenience or something I may have done wrong. Bearing Cleaning * Thanks for posting that link about bearing cleaning, thats a great guide. --Josh Parker 10:17, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) * You're welcome. I wrote it, so if you want to grab the images or anything, be my guest :-) --Wilfred 10:19, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) * Sweet, I just might do that and add a couple of my own. A couple of people have talked about making a special skin for this wiki but havn't finished, you could probably talk to HB about it. I don't know much about making skins myself but I think yoyowiki deserves a special look. :) --Josh Parker 12:00, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) Yoyowiki logo * That's a fantastic idea, I would be willing to put up money for a wicked awesome prize. What do you think it should be? Accually I have an idea of what we should use as a prize.... I'll check into it. --Josh Parker 13:13, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) * Money for yo-yos? Vouchers? Or just cash? I don't know. It'd be nice if it could be a special yo-yo of some sort, a custom paint job or something. --Wilfred 13:43, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) *I'm going to start drafting up for this competition here. **Hey Wilfed, do you think that instead of doing just a logo contest maybe we should expand it to be a whole skin? --Josh Parker 16:03, 17 February 2006 (PST) Sysop *Wilfred, you rock. You know it, I know it, we all know it. So I just made you into a sysop. You'll be able to delete pages and roll back pages and ban users, and a bunch of other stuff I probably don't even know about. Keep it up dude. --Josh Parker 04:53, 5 April 2006 (PDT) **Thanks Josh. I'll try to do a good job :-) --Wilfred (talk| ) 05:05, 5 April 2006 (PDT) templates *Let's see what you know about templates. I don't know much but I thought it would be nice to have a nice looking formatted box for info such as yo-yo stats. I started this template Template:Infobox_Yo-yo but it's not really working. Just for a frame of reference, go check out the info boxes that they use for movie info of at wikipedia, such as http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hook_(film) . Word --Josh Parker 14:47, 15 June 2006 (PDT) The Thing *Just a heads up, the thing didn't recreate a page. the first was fast 102 the second was fast 201. He should have used the correct page in the first place anyway :) --Josh Parker 17:14, 4 July 2006 (PDT) Thanks! Hey, thanks I look forward to talking to you more and helping out here with the wiki.--Austin 22:39, 12 July 2006 (PDT) redirections Yo! It's the first time I'm trying to contribute to a wiki. Maybe I got the idea of redirecting all wrong. I thought it likely that people search for the terms, so I created redirections. For example: Most people call the European Yo-Yo Meetings just EYYM. So why not have a redirection from EYYM to European Yo-Yo Meetings? --Krafthans 19:38, 25 July 2006 (MEZ) ::I agree with Krafthans, EYYM begs for a redirect. --Josh Parker 12:00, 25 July 2006 (PDT)